


The way to help

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Dimileth week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fake Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Byleth finally comes back from the coma, but now that she found a depressed alcoholic Dimitri she will help him so he gets back his company together with his friends.





	1. found him?

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a one-shot for the Dimileth week....but I got more ideas so.... yeah  
based a bit on this fanart which was so beautiful I just had to write something so taking advantage  
https://lulubuu0609.tumblr.com/post/187686435387

Garreg Mach High school where only the best of the best gets in.  
Only the best technology, best tutoring, and best Professors are here.  
And Byleth was a professor there she had wonderful students, very artistic, imaginative, intelligent and besides everything kind.  
She loved her work there, but by destiny hands, she had to go, her Father's death sends her to another city so she could give testimony about the woman who killed him and all the other people that was with her a terrorist attack or something. And when she was ready to go back an accident happened, she got in a coma for almost five years. Even waking up was like a dream, five years?  
Her students were in their last year, now they must be finishing College or some must have finished already.  
Dimitri must have been working already on his company the one his dad left him.  
And the others must be working under him.  
She was back in Garreg Mach, many things happened after she got in a coma. Rhea was no longer the principal more like they didn't have a principal right now and Seteth as vice principal was working everything out.  
All the Professors were glad to see her again finally. Manuela especially she needed a female friend!  
And Byleth was happy to be back, even if she didn't have her students again. And one night Manuela invited her to some drinks.  
"Why can't I get a man for myself! They all run away!"  
Byleth looked at her with a kind of sorry smile.  
"I'm pretty, I'm young and I'm quite the catch!"  
She was very drunk right now.  
"I think you have many drinks already" she tried to take her beverage away.  
"Awww just one more!"  
"Sigh... Alright, but after it, I'll take you to a cab alright?"  
"Right right.."  
She looked at Manuela seriously but knew that if she pushed enough maybe this was finally the last one.  
She took her drink and take a sip looking around the bar they were, and finally got her gaze on a man...  
Tall, Blonde with many bottles in his table, if there were a way to describe it, worse than Manuela's drinking problem. Yeah she didn't want anything to do with a guy like him, but he reminded her of Dimitri, he was like a prince charming for every girl, he was kind, humble and very respectful with everyone. And at the difference of that man they only looked-alike.  
"Miss?" She looked at the bartender.  
"Your friend passed out"  
She looked at Manuela who as he just said was passed out... Great.  
She got up and paid for the drinks. Then tried to get Manuela from the seat.  
"Nooooooooo!"  
"Manuela we have to go!"  
"Leave me hereeeeee"  
Now all the bar was looking at them. Except for that man.  
She finally got to the door at which she saw the man also get up not being capable of walking straight, she finally saw his face.  
"Dimitri?!"  
The man looked at her on the main door but continued to the back door to go out. She was flabbergasted how was he like that?! She had to ask! But Manuela...  
She got out as fast as she could and called a Taxi Nearby, give the directions and paid, then got inside again but of course, he wasn't there, she went to the door for which he got out and found him, just there sitting below a lamplight.  
"Dimitri?"  
Silence but she saw he breathe.  
"Is it you?"  
She kneeled, the alleyway was horrible it stinks had rats, trash and water all over it and he was there seating like nothing.  
"Dimitri?"  
"Leave me"  
So it was him.  
His clothes were torn and covered in mud but most of it he smelled like Alcohol.  
"What Happened to you?"  
"Why do you care?"  
She looked at his eyes, one had a scar I didn't open it so maybe he couldn't see through it.  
"You are my student and I worry about you"  
He laughed.  
"Worry? Yeah sure"  
"It's true"  
He got up shakingly.  
"Dimitri"  
"Leave me, Professor," he said the last word with disdain and tried to walk.  
"And this time don't come back" she stood there for a few seconds but then he falls to the floor.  
"Dimitri!"  
She moved him and saw him breathing but he passed out.  
"...what happened to you?..."  
And it was Manuela all again but this time harder, Dimitri weight at least two or probably three times what Manuela and he didn't have any card that gave his address so she took him to her apartment. It wasn't far away. Getting to it was harder she lived on the second floor and there was no elevator. When she got finally at home she put him on her bed and got his jacket off and pants, thankfully he did have Boxers so she put them in the washing machine, then put a glass of water and a pill next to the nightstand and Finally got to her couch to sleep.  
Tomorrow she could ask him all she wants to know...


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth likes to make her life very difficult

The next morning was quiet, the sun hit her on the eyes but it was very welcome, 9 am already that's what her phone shows. She had to wake up and make breakfast... But first.  
She goes to her room and opened the door a bit, Dimitri was still there, passed out, she knew because of his chest going up and down. She thought about waking him up but decided to First make the breakfast, a simple French toast and scrambled eggs, milk to drink.  
After everything was finished she goes to her room and saw a still passed out Dimitri, it wasn't that strange considering how much of alcohol he smells like and the many bottles she saw on his table last night, but it was very worrisome, what happened in the five years she was gone that made him like that?  
She got close to him, the water and pill still untouched. She took his shoulder.  
"Dimitri?"  
Nothing, she moved him.  
"Dimitri you have to wake up" finally a groan got out of him.  
"Go away"  
She sighed.  
"This is my room"  
He groaned again. And tried to get up he couldn't and just sit on the bed touching his head from the pain. Byleth took the pill and water.  
"Drink this it will make you feel better"  
He looked at her then at what she offered and took both to drink it faster.  
After it he just let her have the glass which was now half empty. She smiled, at least he wasn't so closed.  
He tried to get up again but failed as last time.  
"Don't try to get up, just sit"  
"I'm going"  
He again tried to get up, this time successful.  
And moved like he was drunk.  
"Dimitri please, you can stay" but he didn't hear he keep going.  
"Or at least let me take you home to know you're safe"  
He laughed.  
"Home?, I don't have a home, unless you're talking about that good for nothing bar" no home? Then where...  
"Your clothes are drying"  
He stopped, he needed his clothes.  
"And I have breakfast ready, at least stay until we finished?"  
There was an everlasting silence but finally, he looked at her.  
"Just this time"  
She smiled and nodded. He seated on the Isle in front of the plate, they both eat on silence.  
"So, how had you been?"  
She let the question sink.  
"I have been dead more or less"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"...."  
She looked at her food.  
"I don't know what happened Dimitri, I been gone for five years, I would like to know what happened with all my students..."  
Silence again.  
"I suppose you got in college?"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
"I see"  
This moment of silence became very tiring before when she had time the students would lunch with her and Dimitri always had something to talk about always, and now, he didn't even want to talk.  
"Do you have alcohol?"  
"Mh?, Uh no, I don't usually drink"  
"Really?"  
He looked pissed.  
"Maybe I have a beer on the-" while she said that he got up and go to her fridge.  
"Dimitri is too early to drink! You just had a Hangover!"  
But he didn't listen, and just as she said, she had a beer, had because he was drinking it.  
"Dimitri! If you're drunk you won't be able to drive to your home!"  
"Home? I don't have a home I already told you"  
He looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Huh? No home? Then where do you sleep?"  
Silence.  
"Change clothes?"  
Again Silence.  
"Bath?"  
Maybe that's why he smelled so bad...  
"I have no home Professor, maybe I never did"  
"But... But... Your father's company...."  
He starts laughing.  
"They betrayed me, everyone in that cursed place... And that woman..."  
"Woman? Cornelia?"  
What other women?  
"Not that witch, Edelgard"  
"Edelgard? What did she-"  
"I won't talk about it"  
"Mh... Maybe I could help Dimitri if only you-"  
"I don't want help, I need to kill her"  
Well, that's extreme... Maybe she could change his mind.  
"Well... You can stay here if you want"  
"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why would you let me stay here?"  
"Because you're my student"  
"We're not in the Blue class anymore"  
She smiled at him.  
"You'll always be my student, and besides you need help even if you deny it, but this could be a little step"  
They maintain gaze competition.  
"And I have my father's clothes I'm sure that will be more comfortable than what you have"  
He sighed angrily.  
"Fine whatever"  
She smiled more.  
"Great, then is settled"  
He goes back to the table and continues eating.  
"I have to go and buy a few stuffs would you be fine?"  
"I'm not a kid"  
"Alright alright"  
Little steps little steps.  
She finished her food and put the plates in the sink.  
"Your clothes must be dry in twenty minutes if you want to put it on, if not in my closet there must be a Briefcase with clothes big enough for you" he didn't answer.  
So she goes to the door.  
"I'll be back soon"  
And closed the door.  
First thing first, she got another set of keys just in case, and now the grocery.  
She took a box of chamomile and put it on her basket, then go to the cheese section, maybe some gratin potato cheese would be good.  
She took a few different kinds of cheese to put in the basket.  
"Professor?!"  
She looked up and then behind her.  
Red hair, brownish eyes, a trademark smile to chase skirt's  
"Sylvain?!"  
"It's you! I knew I wasn't wrong with that mint-green hair!"  
He took her shoulders and hug her.  
"I'm so glad you're alright Professor!"  
"I'm glad to see you too!" She give the hug back and got away, he always had the craziest ideas with her.  
"You finally woke up Professor, everyone was so worried, and so many things happened in five years..."  
"I'm aware yes..." Dimitri got an alcohol problem.  
"Really?"  
"Ah well, something like that..."  
"We should catch up! A coffee! Or tea if you prefer, I know a good place!"  
"I would like to but, um someone is waiting at my apartment and I would prefer if he didn't stay alone for much time" if he doesn't know about Dimitri's problem is best to keep it a secret for now...  
"Ah, a boyfriend perhaps?"  
"No no, not at all"  
"Well, then I still have an opportunity then!"  
"Sylvain...."  
"Joking joking... Geez" he put his hands behind his head like always.  
"Then at least let me try talk while you buy your groceries okay?"  
She smiled  
"That we can do"  
They walk to another aisle  
"Are you in college?"  
"I finished college a few months ago"  
"Ah I see, you were going to especially in human resources right? For Dimitri"  
"Ah... Yeah..."  
He looked away.  
"Supposed I could never work for him"  
She looked puzzled.  
"Now that you mention that... Sylvain, what happened with Dimitri?" He stopped walking and subsequently she did too.  
She looked at him again, this time he looked sad.  
"... He died"  
"What?"  
He looked at her.  
"There was an accident, Dimitri and Dedue were in, many other people were involved, there was an explosion and... Nothing was left from them..."  
"That's... That's impossible"  
"I know is hard Professor... I took us time to accept it too but-"  
"No, I mean that's impossible, because if he's dead then I don't know who the guy in my apartment is"  
Sylvain looked surprised and then took her basket to put it on an aisle.  
" We have to go"  
"W-what?"  
"Professor, are you one hundred percent sure it's him?"  
"W-well yes"  
"Then we have to go"  
He took her hand and start going to the exit.  
"Ah! But my groceries!"  
"Professor I'll buy you ten times your groceries we need to go to your apartment!"  
"Okay okay, fine..."  
Suppose no gratin cheese today...  
They got in his car and she put her address on the GPS.  
Sylvain drives fast.  
"Just a thing Sylvain..."  
"Yes?"  
"Um Dimitri may not be as you remember"  
"That doesn't matter if it's true he's alive then there's a possibility to save the company!"  
"Save it? What happened to it?"  
Red light and they stopped.  
"Edelgard has it" he looked seriously at her, then back to the road and the light got green. They arrive at her apartment a few minutes later, she put her keys on the door and open it, just to found the apartment empty.  
"Oh no..."  
"Where is he?"  
"I... I swear he was here!" She looked in her room nothing, the laundry room didn't have a door so he wasn't there, she goes to the bathroom door and opened it, just to find Dimitri drying his hair with a shirt on.  
Only a shirt on.  
He looked back without a care.  
She looked down and got red to then fastly get the door closed.  
She covered her face with her hands.  
"Professor?"  
"He's there" Sylvain was going to open it.  
"D-don't he's naked"  
"Oh..." Yeah, Sylvain didn't want to see that...  
But then the door opened, Dimitri had both a shirt and pants. He looked at the professor and then Sylvain.  
"Shit"  
"You... you're alive!"  
Dimitri walked to Byleth's room and start getting his socks on.  
"You been alive all this time and you haven't tried to contact us?!" "Go away"  
"I won't go away until you give me all the information, Rodrigue, Gilbert, Annette, Félix, Ingrid, Ashe! We all have mourned your death! Dedue's death!"  
"Dedue is dead"  
There was Silence  
"And you didn't care to tell us you were at least alive?!" Dimitri finally got up after putting shoes on, then tried to go to the main entrance. But Sylvain blocked his path.  
"Oh no! You won't go from here until you tell me everything!"  
He was serious.  
Dimitri then took his shoulders and easily moved him beside him, then opened the door and go, Byleth was just following them from a few steps away.  
"Okay, I wasn't expecting that..."  
He fastly opened the door and start running.  
Byleth looked at the door.  
"What mess did I get myself into?"


End file.
